Our love is real
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: What happens when Mr. Mitchell finds out about Logan and Kendall's relationship? Kogan, slight Jarlos. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

~I just thought of this randomly. Be gentle.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Big time rush was at the recording studio with Gustavo and Kelly. The boys had been working hard on singing all day and were exhausted. Gustavo told them to take a break. They were now currently sitting on a couch in the large man's office. Carlos was sprawled out on the floor.

"Babe, what are you doing?" James asked his boyfriend.

"The floor is cold, and I'm hot. It feels good." Carlos mumbled.

"That is true, you are hot."

Carlos ignored his boyfriend's comment, "Come lay with me Jamie."

James rolled his eyes, but smiled and got up off the couch and layed on the floor by his boyfriend.

The blonde soon took advantage of having so much more extra room and layed out on the couch and put his head in Logan's lap. The brunette laughed and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair.

Gustavo was at his desk going through some papers while Kelly sat beside him and scribbling down notes in a book. The door opened to reveal a tall man with dark brunette hair, and deep dark brown eyes, they were almost black.

Logan got up off of the couch, "Dad," He smiled, "What are you doing. . ." The young boy was interupted by the man slapping him across the face, everyone was shocked by this. James and Carlos got up off the floor and Kendall stood up, "Hey!" He was angry, and he began to walk over to the man that had hurt his boyfriend, but Gustavo got up and held him back, "Wait, you dog. There's no need for anymore trouble than necessary."

"What is this?" The man held up a People magizine and on the cover Kendall had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist as Logan had his arms around Kendall's neck, they were in a heated, passionate kiss.

Rubbing his face where he had gotten slapped Logan said, "I was going to tell you and mom about me and Kendall. I swear. I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_? Sorry for _not_ telling us or sorry for being a fucking fag?"

"Dad, I . . ."

"I don't want to fucking hear it," His dad screamed and grabbed Logan by his upper forearm, "You're coming home with me. I knew I shouldn't have let you come to L.A. What was I thinking?" He dragged Logan towards the door.

"No, dad. Please. Dad!"

"Don't call me that! Not until you're straight again!"

"I never _was_ straight! I've always had feelings for Kendall! Ever since we were little!"

Mr. Mitchell whipped around to face his son, "What? How could you. . .no! My son is not a queer!"

"Yes I am a _queer_! I love Kendall!"

That did it, Mr. Mitchell bawled up his fist and punched Logan in the face, Logan fell to his knees clutching his nose which had blood pouring out of it.

James, Kendall, and Carlos stepped forward, "That's it! You son of a bitch!" Kendall yelled.

"You're going to pay for that!" James added.

"You're going to wish you were never born!" Carlos said.

Kelly and Gustavo stood between the boys and Mr. Mitchell, "Boys you can't just beat up Logan's father!" Kelly said.

"And why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because there's not going to be anything left of him by the time _we're_ done!" Gustavo yelled and jumped on Mr. Mitchell and tackled him the ground. Kelly jumped in on the fight as well.

Kendall knelt down in front his boyfriend, he cupped his face in his hands, Logan? Logie?" Tears mixed with blod ran down the future doctor's face. Kendall wiped some away with his thumb, "Oh man Logan. I'm so sorry."

James leaned down and handed Kendall a light blue bandanna. Kendall, as gently as he could wiped the blood from Logan's nose. "Do you think it's broken?"

Logan shook his head, "It's not. If it was I could tell."

"It's 'cause you're a doctor Logan. You know everything about broken bones." Carlos said.

Logan grinned softly, "Thank you Carlos. My nose isn't broken, but I think my dad's might be." They all looked at the far corner of the room, where Gustavo and Kelly were just now standing up, dusting themselves off.

Mr. Mitchell lay in a broken heap on the floor, he was crying from the un-bareable pain he was experiancing.

"I think he has a lot more than just a broken nose," James said and they all laughed.

"Everything hurts except my right pinky!" Logan's father yelled, and Kelly stomped her high-heel on it, and there was a sickening _crunch_. Satisfied, she smiled, and crossed her arms.

Big Time Rush winced, "Remind me not to make Kelly mad!" Carlos yelled.

"Logan, Sweety are you alright?" Kelly asked.

"I'll be fine, guys. Thanks."

Kendall could tell how heartbroken his lover was. He stood and helped Logan up, he was upset because Gustavo and Kelly didn't leave bones un-broken for him to break in Mr. Mitchell's body.

"Take the rest of the day off boys." The large man said.

Kendall kept his arm around Logan as they walked down to the parking lot. James offered to drive, Carlos hopped in the front passenger seat while Kendall and Logan got in to the back. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest and Kendall held him tight, as soon as they drove out of the parking lot Kendall felt his shirt get wet, he looked down at his lover, his face was burried in his shirt.

Logan was holding onto Kendall as if his life depended on it, Kendall whispered sweet nothing's into his ear, "It's okay. I love you so much. You're so strong Logie. You did good. I'm so proud of you. It's okay." He kissed Logan's head again and again.

"Why would he do that?" Logan sobbed, "He's my father."

"I don't know, Beautiful. He's just an asshole, who doesn't know what true love is. Our love is real, Logie. I won't ever leave you. You'll always have me."

"Don't forget about us," James said glancing up in the mirror to look at his friends. He took a hand off of the steering wheel and intwined his hand with his boyfriends. He felt so bad for Loan, he couldn't even imagine what would happen if Carlos' dad found out about them. He and Carlos were going to have to make a phone call later to scary latino, police man.

"Yeah, your dad is just a big stupid, Logan. Don't listen to anything he has to say." The little latino said.

Logan took in a shaky breath and let it to calm himself, "Thanks guys."

"I love you," Kendall kissed his head again.

"I love you too Kendall, so much."

The rest of day the boys sat by the pool, played video games and slid down swirley. Logan was happy. He truely was. He was with the boy he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and his two best friends. Life was good.

~Short and to the point, but I had writer's block on my other Kogan story, so I thought I would write a short, little something. Should I write another chapter with James and Carlos telling Mr. Garcia? Tell me in a review.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Ugh! Sorry for taking so long on finishing this! I didn't know how to end it!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

A whole two weeks went by since the whole incident with Mr. Mitchell. The day that Mr. Mithcell had dropped by Mrs. Mitchell called and apologized and told Logan that she loved him no matter what and that she was also leaving Mr. Mitchell.

Kendall and Logan were currently lying on the floor, on their bellies watching TV, while James and Carlos lay snuggled up on the couch. James held on tightly to his little Latino.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. Big Time Rush jerked around to see Mr. Garcia, he had broken the door down, and was standing on it, with his hands on his hips. Carlos' face lit up, "Popi, what are you doing here? Yo también Te extrañé!" Carlos jumped over the couch and hugged his dad's waist.

"Carlos, mi hijo!" He wrapped his arms around his son, after a few minutes they let go of one another and bumped helmets.

They laughed loudly, "Popi, what are you doing here?"

Mr. Garcia slapped ah hand on Carlos' shoulder, "I missed my boy," He smiled, "And I heard about you and Jimmy."

"It's James." The pretty boy said from the couch.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?"

James shrank back down into the couch, "No sir."

"I was going to tell you, Popi. I promise!" Carlos pleaded.

Mr. Garcia looked back at his son and smiled, "I know mi hijo. I know. It's okay. I'll love you no matter what. Now, tell me, how long have you two been . . .together?"

"Almost five months," James replied, standing up.

"Okay, that's it. I tried to be nice, but you make it so damn hard. And I've been wanting to do this since I found out about you two," Mr. Garcia ran over to James and slammed him up against the wall; James made an, "Oof," sound. James was being held about a foot up off of the ground.

"IF YOU DARE HURT MY SON, I WILL COME AND FIND YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND KID? MY SON MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! AND IF YOU SO MUCH EVEN MAKE HIM SHED ONE TEAR, I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU! I AM AN OFFICER OF THE LAW AND I CAN KILL YOU AND NO ONE WILL FIND OUT! I CAN MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!"

James swallowed hard, "Yes sir. I - I won't hurt Carlos. I love him, sir."

Mr. Garcia glared at him for a long time, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face his son, "James loves me Popi. And I love him. He makes me happy."

Mr. Garcia dropped James and James hit the floor. The cop put his hands on Carlos' shoulders, "As long as you're happy mi hijo, that's all that matters. I just couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. I love you."

"That's two things we have in common."

Mr. Garcia turned around to face James, "What _things_ do you mean exactly?"

"We both don't want anything bad to happen to Carlos and we both love him so much," James replied.

"Well, looks like I was wrong about you Joey."

"It's James."

"I DON'T CARE! Uh, I mean, right, James. Look, just take care of my son. AND YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T!"

"Sir, I love Carlos more than anything. And one day I'm hoping to marry him. Maybe when we turn eighteen. I would love to marry him now, but we're still young. Though my feelings for him won't ever change. In fact with each passing day my feelings for your son grows stronger and stronger."

Carlos was in tears by the end of James' little speech. He ran over to him and hugged the pretty boy's middle, burying his face into James' chest, "I love you so much Jamie!"

James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, he chuckled, "I love you too, Carlitos, so much."

They heard a small sob from Mr. Garcia.

"Popi, are you crying?" Carlos asked.

"NO! Don't ask stupid questions like that! It's just that – well I got something in my eye!" He continued to wipe his eyes with his gloved hands.

"Aww Popi!" Carlos ran over and wrapped his arms around his father. His father hugged him back tight.

He released his son, and put his hands on his shoulders, "Take care son. Come see me soon. I love you."

"I love you too Popi!"

Before leaving Officer Garcia turned around and looked at the pretty boy, "Oh and James take care of my son, or else," he pointed to his belt that held his gun.

James swallowed the lump in his throat, "Y – yes sir."

~And OhMyGosh! This is a short chapter! Sorry!~


End file.
